Waxing Romantic
by Hitmonchu
Summary: The Eds finally come up with a halfway decent money scheme for Valentine's Day, and even Kevin is willing to pay for it. Double D is denser than a black hole. (Kevin/Edd)


"All right, ready boys?"

"Ready, Eddy!"

"Got the goods, Double D?"

"All accounted for."

"The secret Valentine stand is open for business!" Eddy exclaimed with resounding cheer as he pulled the sheet from the table. It was strewn over with construction paper, glitter, and markers, some of it falling all over the freshly driven snow, as an empty jar teetered dangerously near the edge. The boy rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I can just smell the quarters now... Step right up, ladies and germs! We've got everything for you to send your special someone a secret Valentine for just 25 cents!"

The plot was simpler than it usually was- honestly, Eddy had forgotten that it was Valentine's season at all, and he had whipped up something at the last minute to capitalize on the holiday. This had the effect of making their stand look less intimidating than it usually did, the usual questionable inventions noticeably absent.

The kids from the cul-de-sac were beginning to crowd around their table, peering curiously around with some trying to avoid each other's gazes.

"Just give us your message and we'll make a custom Valentine just for you! Untraceable, untrackable, and totally confidential! We'll deliver them too, free of charge!"

One by one people approached the table, whispering their objects of affection in hushed tones. They had a sort of assembly line, with Edd suffering the brunt of the work as he put together paper and lace. His handwriting was the neatest out of the trio's, but that was just one of the excuses for him to be responsible for most everything. The other two boys made a few as well, though Eddy's were mostly half-assed and Ed's were best described as _unique_.

The jar had actually started to fill up with coins, Eddy's smile growing wider by the second. Almost everyone they knew had come to them. There was only one person who hadn't, though Edd was more surprised that he hadn't come to mock them at least once.

Right on cue, Kevin appeared on the horizon. "What's this? Valentines?"

"Why yes!" Eddy was on him quickly, an arm wrapped around the taller boy's shoulders as he stood on the table. "Just a quarter and even you could win the heart of whatever girl you have your eye on!"

He prickled a bit at "even you," but maintained his composure. "Gotta hand it to you dorks... this isn't a completely terrible idea."

"Always knew you had a discerning eye, Kev! So whaddya say? Gonna cough up the cash?"

With a noncommittal shrug, Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter, depositing it in Eddy's waiting hands. "So what now?"

"Step right over to Double D, and he'll lead you through the process. Thank you for your business!" Though Eddy would play nice for money, he still didn't want to talk to the other boy for more than a few minutes. The feeling was more or less mutual, and willingly, Kevin shifted towards Edd.

Edd smiled politely as he finished off Jimmy's valentine for Sarah. He was rather proud of his it'd turned out, though he had a work ethic to maintain. "Greetings, Kevin! And how may I help you?"

"Yeah, Eddy said I should talk to you about my... card."

"Certainly. What would you like me to write?"

"Geez, I don't know! I'm not one for this mushy stuff." Kevin looked a bit frustrated, his mouth screwing up to the side of his face. "Make something up, will ya?"

Edd nodded, though his expression was one of slight disappointment. He was a firm believer that words of love should come from one's own heart, but he said nothing. Quickly, he brightened up at the thought of utilizing his literary prowess. "I'll be sure to cobble together something that even Shakespeare would approve of. And I'm sure this is addressed to Nazz?"

"No, actually." He scratched his head uselessly through his cap, eyes wandering around nervously.

When no further words were offered, Edd broke into the other boy's thoughts. "Well?"

"Can you just give me a second?" Came Kevin's irritated reply.

After waiting awhile, Edd sighed a little. Were there other customers, Kevin would surely be holding up the line. There wasn't much to complain about in that regard. It was just strange that the normally-confident boy would be acting so bashful about something like this. "How about you just describe her to me, then? If you'll just give me something to work with while you muster the courage to tell me her name."

"All right, all right." Edd looked up at him expectantly, pencil raised. Kevin let out a short breath, avoiding eye contact entirely. The tips of his ears were turning bright red, even if his face maintained its usual scowl. "Uh, well... kind of a goody-two-shoes, I guess. A pushover. Gets caught up in helping other people."

Without looking up, Edd motioned for him to continue. Kevin gulped now, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Internally he was screaming that it was a stupid idea, though he felt a bit of a thrill as well. "Really smart. Like, really smart. Kind of an egghead." Here a noise halfway between a strangled cough and a yelp, Kevin's facial expression becoming unreadable. "A- A total dweeb."

Edd looked up at this, raising an eyebrow. Well, it seemed that even the object of the jock's affections wouldn't be spared his less than kind words. Kevin's gaze bored into him intensely, and he felt his pulse rise as a reflex. They were on better terms now, though- there was no reason to be afraid. At this thought, he relaxed again. "Yes? Anything else?"

"Kind of uptight. Though, I guess I don't really hate that. Uh, I guess I mean h- she's a perfectionist. Or something." Sheepishly now Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I stop now?"

Edd mumbled under his breath, making sure the meter of his poem was to his standards before pausing to regard him. "And who would you like this addressed to, Kevin? I wasn't aware you would be interested in a girl like that, if I might be so bold... Not to mention that I did not know there was someone of that caliber in our school." He looked flustered for a moment, waving his hands a bit frantically. "Oh, though I certainly wasn't implying that I'd-"

"Sometimes clueless, too... You're really a special kind of stupid, sockbrain." Kevin muttered, turning around to hide his obvious look of affection. He started to walk off, a deep sense of embarrassment settling itself across his chest.

"Wait up, Kevin! You haven't told me who you would like this delivered to!"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll tell you later." He paused. "Double D."


End file.
